Things Are Not As They Appear
by DarkRose66
Summary: "Those who've seen us call us living history." A not so normal girl finds herself in Slenderman's forest, but she proves that appearances aren't everything. That she hides a secret that's only skin deep. And that there is a reason she came to the forest. Something that threatens all of their existences. Rating for blood/gore as well as for Offender. This is my first Slender story.


****Experiment time. This is another experimental story that I hope you'll all love. First off all the Slenders and their proxies belong to their proper owners. I have created some proxies to fill in gaps and to prevent and major character deaths. Lilly is my new OC and so is Raven (who you'll meet later on).

Chapter 1: New Territory

A full moon began rose as a warm sun began to set. I took a deep intake of the sweet air and its smells. The smell of a warm summer night began to fill my nostrils, along with all the scents of the oncoming night. I was walking with my travel companion, a giant black timber wolf, named Kouga. The two of us travel from area to area. Looking for good areas to hunt and live peacefully. Big cities were nice to visit, but not a good hunting ground for a large predator at least.

Lilly wasn't truly human, only her appearance said she was. Though her appearance changed from time to time so she could protect herself from those who know what she was. Of course Kouga helped in that factor. Right now her pinned hair was black with white streaks, with bangs on one side covering one side of her face. She was slim in appearance, wearing a tight white tank top and black jeans, with black hiking boots. To top it off wearing a dark red and black jacket. The only thing that didn't seem to change in her different forms was her slim appearance and crystal blue eyes.

Her true appearance was anything, but cute. It was built for power and killing. In truth it was meant to terrify foes and prey. Few lived after seeing her or anyone of her kind in their true form. Those who managed to survive called her kind a sort of "living history." Kouga was fully aware of his master's true form, but always stayed loyal to her.

A new town came into view. It looked like a small one. I always liked the small towns. They were nice and quiet. The humans were usually friendlier, making me not want to hunt them as much. That's when a very faint smell caught her attention for a second, but there wasn't enough of a wind to give her or Kouga a good idea of where it came from or who was the source. Kouga just gave a small growl and continued to follow Lilly into town. A small festival seemed to be going on.

My parents sometimes took me to events like this. They always told me that humans have their lighter side. That not all humans were bad. Even after what happened, I still try to keep my parents advice in mind. I just walked through the crowds. People would look up and smile at me or ask to pet Kouga. Thought I don't think he minded, wolf or not, attention was attention for him.

That's when the smell of roses mixed with the smell I caught eerier hit my senses. I couldn't help, but walk in the direction of it, but stopped when I caught sight of a tall stranger in a black trench coat and black fedora standing in the edge of a alley, smoking and looking around, but never allowing the fedora to uncover his eyes. My instincts where going crazy. They were telling to either run or attack, but I fought them off. There was no need for a scene.

I suddenly felt someone come crashing into me, causing me to look away for a moment. Looking all seen was a little girl, relief fills me for only a moment, till I looked back up and the stranger was gone. A small voice drew me back to the situation, "I'm so sorry miss."

"It's alright," I said gently as I knelt down, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you're really sturdy like a tree," the little girl started, before she covered her mouth at her comment, "I'm sorry. My mommy always said I need to think before I speak."

"It's perfectly alright," Lilly said, giving the little human a small smile. She had to admit human childern were adorable and sweet.

"Awww, what a cute doggie. Can I pet him?" she asked.

"Yes you may. I think Kouga would like that," I said with a laugh. Especially after seeing the size difference. The girl made Kouga look like a small horse, but the big wolf allowed the child to scratch his ears and shoulders. He was just in heaven.

While her complain was nothing more than a happy puppy, she took a chance to look around. The stranger was completely gone. The scent of roses was all, but gone. It was still there and it drove her instincts crazy.

"Thank you so much miss. Enjoy the carnival," the girl's voice recaptured her attention. She looked back in time to see the little girl run off. Lilly then noticed something the girl had similar scent on her that the stranger had, but she would never harm a child.

Another breeze blew and the scent returned, but this one was different again. Her instincts started coming around again, because this scent was very familiar. It was one her mother introduced her to, one that her mother told her to respect and fear, but she never seen the source of it. Curiosity to see what this new territory contained began to grow.

They walked a few more blocks. The entire time she felt like she was being followed. Looking back she noticed the stranger following her. Keeping on her toes, she picked up her pace and started weaving in and out of the crowds. Almost walking into someone who had her hands full.

"Sorry I didn't see you," I quickly apologized for almost knocking this human over.

"Its ok….," she started then stopped to look at me, "I've never seen you in town before."

"I'm just passing through," I simply said. Seeing she was defiantly in need of help. Feelings set of side I asked, "Would you like some help there?"

"Oh please," she said. I quickly followed her to her table. Humans truly are strange. I know my species is strange and creepy, but these ones took it to a new level. Masks and hoods pulled over their faces, but what could you do. I even seen the little girl that ran into me earlier, but she was too busy messing with what I could assume was a guy who had his back turned and his hood pulled over his head. Over all that same time the same scent lingered like a fog around the table. I hope I managed not to let them know I could smell it.

"Thank you, very much," the girl thanked me.

"Your welcome. Have a good night," I said with one more glance at the table before leaving.

Walking over I caught the stranger in my sights again. This time he seemed to be watching me as he walked by. Looking back I seen him walk over to the table, still looking back at her and Kouga.

"Kouga, ready to eat?" I turned and asked him. The timber wolf responded by pricking up his ears. On that mark, her and the wolf walked in between the buildings and into the nearby forest. The black timber wolf blended into the darkness around him.

The echoes of the town filled the forest. The scents of different wildlife presented a multitude of oppertuies. She just had to remember: 1. Not to take humans that will be missed, 2. Don't take animals that will be missed, and 3. Not to allow anyone to see her true form.

The deeper they went to quieter it became. The smell she had smelled earlier suddenly filled the air. Kouga began to growl and snarl at the scent. She even heard herself growling a little. There wasn't many creatures on this planet that could intimate her kind, but that's what this smell did.

Lilly turned and climbed up a sturdy tree and placed her bag and her jacket in a small hole in the tree. Sitting on a branch she undid her boots' laces and took them off and hide them as well. Stripping down to a more tradition look for her kind. A belly dancer type outfit made of a special material that would blend and melt into her skin when she changed her form.

Rejoined Kouga on the ground and they quietly walked in opposite direction of the strange scent. We walked for what seemed at least an hour before another scent hit my senses. A much more welcomed scent, deer. The dangerous scent was still present, but her hunger won out.

I felt my entire body began to shake and shift. It was time. Time to change from this disguise into what I truly was. I felt my bones began to shift and extend. I could fill the outer shell of skin beginning to tear and rip. The cloths melted as they touched my real skin. Hard scales and long spikes replaced the soft skin. At my full height I towered above the ground. My head was right next to the tree tops. My scale color was very rare for my kind; they were white as snow, with black markings. My crystal bye eyes remained, but my sight sharpened better than any creatures. Sharp teeth filled my mouth and strong horns topped my head. Being female I'm lighter build, but just as powerful as any male.

Kouga stayed where he was. He grown use to my transformations. The question in my mind was whatever that scent belonged to fear me or not. I allowed a growl to escape my throat and walked on with Kouga at my heels. He walked right out of path. I had to watch my horns to make sure they didn't get caught anywhere. We didn't have to go far to find the herd. Kouga stalked off in one direction. He knew the rontinue already. The better chance for him to eat was for him to hide and attack when one gets close or hoped I could snag more than one.

****Changed POV****

Finally some peace. The only thing good about the humans' celebration was it gave him a chance to get some peace from his brothers and proxies. Then sounds of laughter and joy began to ring closer…even if it was for a short time. He just gave a growl of frustration at the sound.

"Brother, you should come down and enjoy yourself," called a slender wearing a poka-dotted suite and top hat.

"No thank you Splendor. I'm good right where I'm at," said a tall slender being in a pitch black suite. Something else was bothering him anyways and that was a rare thing.

"Something's bothering you I can tell," Splendor said looking at his brother curiously. He knew it was very rare for his brother to show any worry or discomfort.

"Something bothering old Slenderman that's new," came a new voice.

"You know you can piss him off easily Offender," a another voice said belonging to a well dressed slender that then turned his attention to Slenderman and asked, "But he is right, you are bothered by something."

"I sensed a new presents then it disappeared. I also noticed that some of the animals are more….. alert than usual," Slenderman pointed out, "It feels familiar somehow. Like one I haven't sensed in years. A dangerous one."

"Animals are always alert around us, because we can feed off them if need be," Offender pointed out as he lit up a cigarette.

"Must you really do that here," Trender's proxy spoke up, "Its been a dry summer so far."

"Don't like it darling you can come grab it out of my mouth if you want," he argued back.

"Listen!" Slender interrupted them, "Listen carefully what do you hear?"

"Nothing," Splendor said beginning to realize what his brother was trying to explain.

"Exactly. Not a sound," Slenderman said.

"Meaning?" came Offender's sarcastic voice.

"Meaning we need to be on our guard for anything strange," Slenderman answered, "There's a new predator here as well. One smarter than humans and as cunning as us."

***Well, what do you think? If you haven't figured out from the cover or the description Lilly is actually a carnotaurus that can hide herself in plain sight along with others of her kind. This new breed of carno is smarter and protective of any in their pack. More shall be revealed in later chapters.


End file.
